


波塞冬的赠礼——另一个分支

by frozen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: 纯粹拿来爽一下的小黑泥，是黑泥，很过分的黑泥！警告：触手，强迫，产卵，产乳，很过分！！！不能接受的千万不要看！！！





	波塞冬的赠礼——另一个分支

阿列克西欧斯意识到他有麻烦了。拦腰卷住他的触手外侧滑韧得布满粘液，让他砍进一半的剑在上面打滑，而内侧则是密集的吸盘，它们蠕动着贴紧他的胸腹，然后张开——里面居然满是让一般人看一眼就会眩晕的层层尖锐利齿，只一口便咬穿了足以抵挡希腊将军长剑的盔甲，嵌入斯巴达之子的肌肤。伴随着鲜明的疼痛，一小股血雾在灰蓝色的海水中升腾起来。   
雇佣兵一手握紧死死扎在触手筋肉中的断矛，一手用力斩落，手臂上紧绷的肌肉绞紧成一个漂亮的弧度，硬生生把比他的腰还要粗壮得多的触腕切成两截。但断裂的触手却并没有松开，虽然脱离了本体，这节断肢的筋肉仍在持续地抽紧扭动，几乎让他无法脱身。最糟糕的是，不知道那中空的尖牙是否往斯巴达之子的躯体中注入了麻痹猎物的毒液，他的身体开始变得迟钝，在他开始麻木的手足无法在断裂触肢的纠缠中自由游动的时候，另一只触手缠了上去——  
该死的（Μαλάκας）！  
在他完全变得僵硬的手中，长矛滑落了下去，伴随着它陷入的那节还在抽动的死肉，沉入海底。  
那团庞大缠结的触手它抖动了一下，似乎放开了水面上的舰船，只对阿列克西欧斯发出了一阵阴暗难懂的怪诞嗡鸣，震动着海水，仿佛是一声满足的叹息。随后它们大量地覆盖过来，把斯巴达之子完全淹没其中。沐浴过血雾的暗红色的触肢上隐约浮现出金色的符文。  
希腊世界传说中的怪物，他已杀过很多。但是对他产生这种反应的，还是第一个。  
更多的触足缠上他的身体，钻入破碎的衣铠之下，在肌肤之上黏腻地爬行着，它仿佛并不急着想要杀死猎物，反而展现出某些别的意图。  
所以这到底是怎么回事？某只喜欢先行者血液的怪兽？还是波塞冬真的养了这样一个宠物，来惩罚他偷取了他藏在荒岛神殿中的三叉戟？  
它又咬了他，一阵尖锐的刺痛从胸口传来，雇佣兵低下头，正看到触手间的吸盘用力包裹着他的乳晕，裸露的肉带着粘液光泽蠢动的样子十分猥亵——毒液注入到那色素浅淡的柔嫩器官之中，让怪物的咬噬都带上了怪异的意味。在他两点上留下伤口的牙齿一现即隐，痛楚消失，变成黏腻柔软的触感，吸盘上布满是凹凸不平的肉质触点，蠕动着吸吮着，在皮肤上流连不去。这些软肉覆盖得如此严密，连海水的盐分都无法继续侵入伤口，在饱含粘液、湿哒哒的摩擦之后剩下的，只有奇妙的瘙痒。  
而同时，还有更多的触手正从斯巴达之子的大腿和腰部向上攀爬，攀上蹂躏饱满的双乳，被过度捏揉的皮肤变得泛红酥麻，粗壮的触手上，比盘口还大的吸盘仿佛爱抚一样包裹住整块圆润的肌肉，吞咽般地收缩着，几乎要将佣兵的整个胸部都揪起来般地品尝。巨大的粘液声仿佛是这只怪物唇舌的啧啧声响。  
……这……太奇怪了……  
应该觉得疼痛，但是完全变得酥麻的胸口反而充满了奇异的酸胀，仿佛只有被含吮才能平息，阿列克西欧斯下意识地咬紧了牙关，细小的气泡从唇边漏出。也许是寒冷海水的刺激，被激起的血液循环反而让他的身体发热，覆盖在佣兵曲线优美的躯体上的触手们流动的速度也加快了，似乎是体会到了那一层柔软肌肤下快速流动的温热鲜血，从而加倍地兴奋起来。  
相对细小一些（这个细小的意思是，大概只有手腕粗细）的触手从他的双乳之间攀爬上来，滑腻地爱抚着佣兵的嘴唇，在那性状优美的弧线上涂满腥甜的汁液，并且试图撬开它们进入到更暖热的口腔——最后它用另一根触足死死绞住佣兵的喉咙才做到了这一点，而且在它窜入的时候，被激怒了的斯巴达之子几乎立刻一口咬在了上面，海水中又腾起一阵细小的血雾。但是触足实在太大了，它胀满了他的口腔，又太过于柔韧黏滑，居然无法咬断，他只能任凭它撞进去，一直顶到喉咙。  
然后似乎是满意于那里的灼热紧窄似的，它立即抽动起来，像是在进行窒息的深喉口交一般。年轻的半神从波塞冬的武器上抢夺了水下呼吸的符文，但人类的呕吐反射仍然折磨着他，他克制不住地抽搐，但是却无法把操弄他口腔的光滑异物吐出来，只有粘液从他的嘴边溢出。而此时另外两根触手已经紧紧地缠绕上他裙裾下赤裸的腿根，绕过一周，在水波中飘拂的短裙下清晰地浮现出它们的隆起，然后向两侧用力，扯开了斯巴达之子结实有力的双腿，他在被迫口交的迷茫中下意识地挣扎，试图踢开触腕，或者，至少合拢大腿——但那些濡湿的触手过于光滑，根本无法夹住，它们肆意地在阿列克西欧斯的腿间缠绕吸吮，吞咽他的阴茎，在他大腿内侧留下吸盘的红痕，它们爬行着，滑过他的鼠蹊之间，一路留下黏腻的痕迹，触手的柔软的尖端挤开饱满浑圆的臀瓣，在穴口抚摸滑动着，蠢动的吸盘贴在被抚摸得湿漉漉的、闭合的缝隙之上，吮吸——  
佣兵猛地颤抖了一下，柔软湿黏的东西在他后穴吮吸舔舐着他的感觉太……异常了，他试图动一动，但是他的整个下身，大腿根，膝弯，脚踝都被粗细不同的触手缠得死死的，最后只能扭动着腰——反而像是迎合似的，穴口被不断的吮吸舔弄刺激得柔软湿滑，温热黏腻的液体伴随着他臀部的战栗涌出，溶解在海水中。  
而这些都只不过是前戏而已。品尝到他体液的触手再次闪现出光芒，然后变得更加活跃了，舔舐他的细小肢体抽走，取而代之的是粗大的触腕抵在已经湿漉漉的穴口——无视人类身体的拒绝，一点点地、然而不容拒绝地挤了进去。  
这不是性行为，而是神怪降下的恐怖。阿列克西欧斯睁大了眼睛，他无法动弹，但全身的每一寸肌肤都在这漫长而可怕的侵占过程中剧烈地颤抖着：怪物的触腕硕大而怪异，大得让它塞入一个强健的男子躯体里这件事几乎不可能实现，但是他的后穴已经被过度玩弄得泛滥情液，而且触手表面又异常湿滑，这才让它一点点破开虚弱地抽紧试图阻碍侵犯的肌肉环，塞满了佣兵的体内。斯巴达之子恍惚地摇头，他感觉自己已经快要被顶穿了，感觉整个内腔都已经被撑饱填满，只因为喉咙还在被使用着无法低头，反而“幸运”得不必看到自己原本覆盖着均匀漂亮肌肉的平坦小腹都怀孕般鼓胀起来的场景。被巨物的腕足玩弄贯穿着，人类修长结实的身体都显得脆弱可怜。光是这样的插入就已经足够让大多数人从肉体到精神都完全崩溃了，年轻的英雄仍然保留着意识——不，不要动，不要扯动那在他腹中蠕动的肉块——但随后就被剧烈的刺激吞没了。当粗大的触腕在抽插时顶撞他肠道的尽头时，他哽咽着吐出一大口气泡，但是没有办法发出声音，海水吸收了一切。布满凹凸不平的触点的吸盘在敏感的肠壁上不停反复拖拽的感觉仿佛白热的刀子，肢解着他的大脑。他的腰激烈地弹动，全身痉挛，颤抖着含住操着他的那根东西，被剧烈可怖的怪异的快感所支配。触手们把他的姿势摆正，从下方顶撞着他，也支撑着他，他的体重完全被插入体内的触手承担着，虽然浮力帮了一点忙，但还是让它每次都进得极深，同时，探入他口腔中的触手还在持续往里顶。仿佛摆弄一件玩具一样让这具美丽的躯体上下颠簸。  
滑腻的触肢抬起他的后背，展示出凹凸有致的线条，颤抖收紧的肩胛骨之间脊柱的弧线因为粘液闪着光，更多的触手仍然爱抚着佣兵的胸腹，用吸盘吸住扯起他的乳尖，除此之外，被缠卷吞咽着的还有他的肋下、大腿、痉挛的小腿、乃至脚趾，四周尽是翻腾着的柔软触肢的海洋，蜜色的躯体沉陷其中，所有可以被称之为孔洞的地方都被侵犯：不仅仅是口腔和后穴，柔软的触手带着粘液、比最色情的耳语还要黏稠地舔舐过耳道，在阿列克西欧斯被超出人类承受的刺激折磨的时候，细细的肉须还缠绕着他肿胀的性器，从前端的小孔钻入，残酷地摩擦着尿道壁，佣兵的前后都被彻底地操弄着，却无法迎来哪怕一次的绝顶。  
“！……！…！！”  
无法发出声音，水吞没了全部呻吟。硕大的、怪异的触腕撑开了饱满臀瓣间的穴口，正激烈地摩擦着进出。上面亮晶晶地覆满了黏质，几乎每次噗呲噗呲地填满抽插，都会带出一股黏腻的淫水，漾开在海中，那被数条触手和吸盘紧紧掐住的、颤抖不停的臀部已经完全被并非海水的液体濡湿了，穴口溢出的粘液被激烈翻搅得泛起白沫。  
这样的侵犯简直是人类无法想象的。太过分了，绝对会很痛苦，绝对不可能感觉到快感的。从阿列克西欧斯扭动着的腹部甚至隐隐约约可以看到正折磨体内的肉刑的刑具形状，每次触腕毫不留情地捅入，他的后背就仿佛被鞭打一般弹起，大腿赤裸的肌肤痉挛般抖个不停。但是佣兵的脚趾却又蜷缩着、不断地摩擦着支撑着他的触手，仿佛是被强加的快感逼到狂乱的极限一般——可怪物的动作没有因此有丝毫停歇。如果不是因为半神强健的体质，一般的人类，此刻也许已经死在这样的侵占之中了。  
然而就在此时，在连续撞到肠道尽头某个让他颤抖的地方之后，那根触腕突然又完全地抽了出来。佣兵的双腿还无法合拢，已经被捅出了侵犯者形状的后穴颤抖着，冰凉的海水涌入到灼热的肠壁之间——他几乎要在这样的空虚之中崩溃了，腰下意识地浮起，晃动着，快、快回来……幸好水下无法出声，否则他也许真的会说出让自己无法原谅的话来……然后，这个微弱地流过意识边缘的念头就被另一根狠狠撞入穴口的触腕碾碎了，甚至连尖叫都无法做到，他没有射出精液就用后穴高潮了。这根触腕上面密布着更多的吸盘和触点，它操得更加快速、深入，年轻的英雄无法思考，甚至没有注意到的触手的前段打开了，伸展开的肉须滑过他激烈抽搐的内壁，仿佛是抚摸着人类的身体内部，然后，空心的生殖触腕中，有什么椭圆形的、光滑柔韧富有粘性的东西被挤了出来——突然一阵怪异的凉意滚过脊背，阿列克西欧斯下意识地浑身抽紧，可残余的意识甚至不允许他思考和拒绝，他的后穴还在狂喜地颤抖着，而那怪物就紧贴着他的敏感点黏上了卵。卵并不止一颗。在接下来的一段漫长的时间里，生殖腕不断地排出新的卵，黏附在猎物温暖体内最脆弱的地方，愈演愈烈的酸胀感让他的腰战栗不止，更多的触手涌上来，欢喜地摩擦着雇佣兵脱力的腰肢，它之前肯定从未成功过——若非咒文让斯巴达之子无需在水下呼吸，他肯定无法熬过这样漫长的产卵期，早已窒息死亡了，可对阿列克西欧斯来说，他可宁可溺水也不愿意被这样的怪物寄生。  
半神血统导致的好体魄在此时仿佛变成了一种咒诅，斯巴达之子体力居然还没有耗尽，他在这样漫长的折磨之后还没有昏过去，这不是什么好事，因为这只意味着他接下来要承受更多。似乎是为了奖励他的受孕，喉咙中的触手在向他的肠胃中喷出一股腥甜味道的液体之后就抽了出来，他无力地呕了两次，却没办法把它吐出，生殖腕并没有因为寄生完毕就放过他，佣兵仍然被一下下操着，而刚刚黏附上的卵是灼烫的，伴随着操动在肠道中不停滑动，摩擦着性感带。让他呜咽着被又一次被送上绝顶。  
胸前的两个吸盘终于松开了他的乳头，两颗肉粒被玩弄太久，离开了吮吸还在湿漉漉黏答答地颤抖着，胀大成原本的好几倍大小，红润硬挺地翘在冰凉的海水中。几根细细的肉须趁机钻进乳孔，连他的胸膛也要一起操干一样地抽动摩擦着，它们分泌出的粘液让佣兵的乳头里面也感觉到可怕的瘙痒，他的胸口饱胀疼痛，热得仿佛要融化，只想要回刚刚粗暴的吮吸和提拉，但触手们却不肯这样做，它们只是持续地蹂躏摩擦着敏感狭窄的深处。  
……  
阿列克西欧斯甚至不知道这次做了多久。绝对超过几个小时，也超过一天，也许超过两天。剩下的只有抽插顶撞的感觉，其他什么都想不起来。斯巴达之子失神地躺在黏滑的触手堆中，一条腿从膝弯处被触肢吊起，后穴被无数细小的触手撑开，毫无节制地侵犯着。不需要借助前面，这些时间里，他靠着被调教双乳和后穴就不知道高潮了多少次，终于昏迷了过去，却不是因为精疲力尽，而是因为过去强烈的快感——之后又因为另一波更强的刺激而全身颤抖着醒来。  
终于，朦胧的意识中，他感到胸前一阵尖锐而淫靡的刺痛，这让他不由自主地挺起了胸脯。触须的尖牙深深地扎进了他饱受折磨、胀痛不已的乳尖深处，佣兵的腰抽搐几下——他又高潮了——接着那肉须猛地从他双乳的乳孔抽了出来，随之喷射出来的除了粘液，居然还有白色的乳汁。那种本身绝不可能从男人胸口溢出的汁水淋淋漓漓地从颤抖不停地殷红乳头溢出，让佣兵饱满的胸口整个都被乳雾弄得湿漉漉的。  
可他甚至已经没有力气再去惊愕了，他现在只想彻底地昏睡过去，哪怕只有一小会儿也好……  
触手把乳汁在他的胸前涂抹开，又攀爬下去，轻柔地爱抚着他隆起的腹部。仿佛响应着这个动作，在他里面操着他的触手也在他的肠道内爱抚着那些贴在敏感点上、只稍微一动就会让他全身发抖的滚烫的卵。似乎是极度疲惫之下的错觉，阿列克西欧斯感到在触手们不知疲倦的浇灌下，那些卵似乎稍微地震动了一下。  
……他一点也不想去思考这意味着什么。


End file.
